


i'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck

by benzydamine



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzydamine/pseuds/benzydamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you want it, Tim?” It’s an unpremeditated question, but Tim is not surprised.</p>
<p>“Harder, tighter than last time.” And the answer is simple, yet promising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck

Tim can hear footsteps coming to his direction through the thin, nasty walls. They have cracks and holes all over the cheap wallpaper. The room doesn't smell very nice, either: it's sweet, but sickening. Like it's trying to cover another disgusting smell. Perhaps a rotten one.

Tim chooses to not think a lot about it, especially when he knows what is coming. He mentally counts ten seconds and someone finally opens the door.

"You're late." Tim states, even though there's no hostility in his voice.

"Sorry.” It’s Jason, obviously. “Something came up in the middle of my way here." Tim only nods and smiles with no intention to make him feel guilty. He's not upset, after all. "I've already taken care of that, though." He receives a small grin in return.

 

Jason looks exhausted, spent to be honest. He carries a round handbag - his helmet - and a bigger one with only one hand. He finally locks the door and leaves his luggage on the floor, before he makes his way to the bed the other man is sitting.

Tim presses his hands between his thighs and watches as Jason strips. First the gloves, then his jacket. The body armor is more complicated to get rid off, but after seeing that too many times, Tim can easily do it for Jason. With his eyes closed. He lets out a soft chuckle by that thought and only then he realizes Jason is staring at him raising an eyebrow in suspicion of something.

“What’s so funny?” The question comes with another brief smile. First from Jason, then one from Tim.

“Nothing.” He shrugs and tugs the other’s tank top, pulling him close. “Just assuming you’re taking things slow tonight, hm?” His words are barely warm whispers against Jason’s mouth and he doesn’t even wait for a reply to kiss him.

 

The kiss is slow, languid and filled with tiny breathy sounds from both parts. Once they break it, Jason is already kicking his boots off and Tim’s fingers are tangled in the dark hair, pulling him closer.

“Impatient, are we?” Jason grins and starts nuzzling the corner of Tim's lips with his own.

"Well... I kinda want to leave this cheap hotel room as soon as we’re done here, so... Yes." The younger man even makes a fake disgusted face, but ends up laughing when Jason pushes him into the mattress.

 

He moves until he's between Tim's legs and they kiss again, hungrier than before. Their hands travel across each other’s bodies and they waste no time getting rid of the remaining clothes. They kiss until all the training they had seems worthless and they have to surrender to their lungs, the lack of oxygen turning them both into a breathless mess. Even so, they keep grinding their hips, touching, squeezing, scratching, marking the already scarred skin, claiming each other’s bodies.

“How do you want it, Tim?” It’s an unpremeditated question, but Tim is not surprised.

“Harder, tighter than last time.” And the answer is simple, yet promising.  

A wicked grin darkens Jason’s expression as he keeps his eyes focused on the bigger and brighter ones, but still tainted by lust. He straddles Tim’s lap and runs calloused fingers over the small chest, making his partner shiver in anticipation.

 

“You sure?” Jason is not hesitating, he just wants some reassurance. And it’s exactly what he gets when Tim grabs his hands and places them around his pale neck.

His blue eyes sparkle like fire flames, although he’s smiling when he locks their eyes together.

It’s all the reassurance Jason needs to press his strong fingers around that neck. He tightens his grasp as he feels the blood rushing through veins and watches Tim’s eyelids flutter. He is already leaking against Jason’s thighs, cock twitching every time he intensifies the pressure of his fingertips.

 

When Tim finally gives up and close his eyes, his face is completely red and his hands are pulling the sheets from the bed. His body is about to weaken and Jason knows he’s close.  _So close._

He gives his neck another suffocating squeeze, the pressure being enough to interrupt all the blood circulation of its veins. Tim’s mouth drops open like he’s desperate to breathe again, but Jason knows him better than this. It’s a silent scream. It’s all his training years fading away. It’s a warning. It’s a silent request for a choking grip, the last one before the release. And then, he’s coming hard between Jason’s legs, tainting his belly too.

 

He lets out a filthy moan when he’s all done, Jason’s fingers still around his neck, but now only stroking the bruised skin. Tim is still painting and trying to catch up his breath when he feels a pair of lips on his own.

“Your turn now.” It’s all he says, still breathless, before he is slipping arms and legs over the heavier body. In a matter of seconds, Tim rolls on bed and switches their positions, smirking like the little devil he is the entire time.

 


End file.
